A Geisha and The Mob
by Jura
Summary: Kenshin and Sano, mob leaders of Kyoto go to Tokyo to celebrate. Kenshin's eyes fall upon the innocent geisha Kaoru. Will Kaoru and Kenshin give in to thier feelings or will Kenshin's mob rivalry with Shishio complicate love?
1. A Painted Beauty

A Geisha and the Mob

She looked into the mirror and spread the white makeup all over her delicate face, careful get it everywhere and smooth it out to give a perfectly even coating. She turned her back to the mirror and spread the makeup on her neck and a little way down her back. Taking brush and dipping it in rouge she carefully shaped and colored her lips with in blood red hue. When she was satisfied with her lips she picked up a bigger softer brush and dabbed it in a pink powder and smoothed the brush over her checks and applied some yellow and red powder on her eyelid. She sighed; it was another night with entertaining important, powerful men.

"Kaoru! Hurry up we still must get your kimono and hair pins on before the guests come."

"Coming Tokie!"

Kaoru all her life thought geishas were like beautiful living painted dolls, that's why she became one and Tokie taught her all she knew. Tokie was once a geisha too, a very popular one at that. But age caught up with her and her good looks faded. Now she owned a teahouse where she trains geishas to become experts of elegance, grace, charm, and all other tricks that come with the trade. Kaoru got up and perfected her walk into the next room where Tokie was picking out her kimono, sandals and hairpins.

"Which kimono, the pink one with dark pink flowers or the yellow lined with blue with gold flowers?" asked Tokie.

"Uh…" Kaoru looked at them both. "The yellow and blue one, it should bring out the color in my eyes," said Kaoru and batted her eyes at Tokie who beamed.

Kaoru was one of her most clever and beautiful geishas, who always chose her attire with meaning, a rare skill. But Tokie always thought of her teahouse as her child, and always wanted it to maintain its well-earned reputation, so she took great care in making sure her geishas appeared perfect so as not to reflect poorly. So without gentle or motherly hands Tokie pulled and tugged trying to get Kaoru's kimono on perfectly. Kaoru went to another big mirror and opened the boxes and chose a beautiful large gold butterfly hairpin and got Tokie to secure it in her newly made up hair, which was also pulled at the day before to produce the beautiful arrangement it was now in. Kaoru learned at an early age that becoming a geisha didn't come with out pain.

Kaoru hurried to the room where she would be entertaining two important men, she didn't know what they did to become rich and significant enough to be entertained by a geisha but she usually didn't. That wasn't her job, besides usually the men would be so drunk by the end of the night she would have practically heard their life story. Tonight since there was only two men Kaoru was going to entertain on her own with only Tokie coming in once in a while to bring in whatever was needed. Kaoru was getting more and more nervous as the hour came closer to the time the men would be arriving.

"Tokie! Are you sure I look alright?" Kaoru asked frantically.

"Yes. Yes. Kaoru don't worry. I remember the first time I was entertaining on my own. Don't worry as soon as you get settled the butterflies will go away," said Tokie patiently as she observed Kaoru who kept spinning around in front of the mirror.

"You don't think I should try on the other blue kimono?" Kaoru asked with an anxious look on her face.

"No, Kaoru there's no time," said Tokie who was starting to get restless with her geisha.

"Ugh? Where are these men? Why don't they hurry up and come!" cried Kaoru who was getting restless herself.

"Kaoru! Did I not tell you who's coming? You do not speak of them that way!" said Tokie obviously appalled by Kaoru's words.

"Well no Tokie you didn't! Who's coming that's so important to you?" questioned Kaoru innocently.

"It's the yakuza Kaoru! I thought I told you! The yakuza leader from Kyoto and his second in command, they're coming to celebrate a anniversary of some kind," said Tokie.

"What! Tokie how could you let me go in alone in there with a mob boss! What if I screw up?" shrieked Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Shhhh. Shhhh. You'll be fine! They wanted my best geisha and I chose you. I have faith in you," said Tokie putting her wrinkled hands around Kaoru's shoulders.

The bell rang the front desk and Kaoru and Tokie looked towards the front door.

"O.K. Show time!" said Tokie encouragingly.

Tokie went down the stairs first and Kaoru stood alone for a while regaining her composure and went down following behind Tokie with a modest face.

"Hello! Welcome! Come in! Come in," said Tokie with her usual professional yet gracious voice. "This is your geisha for tonight, Kaoru," Tokie gestured beside her. "Kaoru is my most skilled geisha so I think you will be very pleased. Kaoru this is, hmmm?"

"Oh, I am Sagara Sanosuke." The tall roster haired man stretched out his hand to Tokie who shook it quickly. Kaoru watched him smoke his cigarette and blow it out through his mouth and nose. The smell made Kaoru stiffen a little but she showed no noticeable sign that she was experiencing any kind of discomfort at all. He wore a thin black jacket and cropped pants. He taped his ankles, torso, and hands. Around his forehead was a red band that was keeping his high hair from falling in front of his eyes. Kaoru noticed he had the symbol 'bad' on the back of his jacket in white.

"Oh Mr. Sagara, a pleasure. And I assume this is your friend and employer Mr.?" Tokie said politely and looked to the other man. Kaoru too looked to him and realized he was gazing at her. They made eye contact for a while. She blushed, but you couldn't tell from the makeup. He was handsome; she had to admit that, his charming red locks tied back, his brilliant violet eyes wide open staring at her from head to toe. His white western suit, with a black shirt and white tie underneath made him look quite dashing.

"Kenshin, you gonna answer her!" said Sagara and elbowed the red haired man waking him from his trance.

"Uh? Oh Himura Kenshin," he said and shook Tokie's hand taking another glance at the quiet beauty beside her.

"Oh well now that that's all done perhaps I can offer both of you some sake upstairs?" said Tokie encouragingly. Kaoru walked up the stairs first followed by Tokie, Himura and Sagara.

Kaoru wasn't listening to the small pleasant talk Tokie was making. All she could think of Himura Kenshin and the brief and uncomfortable moment they shared.

Ironically enough, Kenshin wasn't paying attention to Tokie's small talk either. He thought of Kaoru. He had seen many geishas before. Being as rich as he was he could easily afford it, even if the money wasn't entirely legitimate. But that girl was something else to him. She appeared so much different from all the other women he'd ever met before. He recalled though, how embarrassed she seemed when he was staring at her. Her innocent sea blue eyes opening wide and looking down to the floor trying to escape his gaze, her body stiffening with insecurity. It made him laugh inside…

Tokie lead them into a room with a long wooden table in the middle, traditionally low to the ground, with a couple of bottles of sake and glasses in the middle.

"Gentlemen this is my best room in the house!" said Tokie. "Could I interest you in some delicious foods our maids have prepared? The sushi is heavenly."

"Great I'm starving! Oh and I think we'll be needing more sake," said Sagara.

Tokie walked out of the room and let them take their seats. Sagara sat at the head of the table and Kaoru and Kenshin facing each other on the sides. Kaoru set out three glasses in front of each of them and pour the sake careful not to spill. Tokie came back and set the food platter in the middle of the table and left the room.

"Sano how about a toast?" Kenshin regained his strong and slightly arrogant composure. "To a good day's work and a better tomorrow!" he said raising his glass. Kaoru and Sano smiled, "Banzai!"

Kaoru sipped her sake and glanced over to Himura picking up a piece of sushi. She had to remain professional. Make them feel good and important, don't get any personal feelings, not with clients. Besides after tonight she'd probably never see him again. She sighed quietly and Sano let out a loud burp after consuming a large portion of the platter before them. Kenshin and Sano laughed, so Kaoru laughed too even though she found it repulsive. That was what she did, she made men feel like big shots, make the littlest thing they did seem like they moved a mountain.

The night went on a Kaoru began to relax more, she wasn't sure if it was the friendly talk or the gulping of the sake. So far she'd already danced and sung, have her turn in telling a story, and loose, as would be expected by a geisha, at many drinking games. Sano took the sake bottle to his mouth and leaned back and let it splash in the back of his mouth and choked it down.

"Hey, Kenshin," he said in a befuddled voice swaying from side to side even though he was sitting. "Remember that time we went to that bar… and they had a really beautiful girl as the maid or something. Well I don't remember if I told you but her and me… " But Sano didn't finish his story for he burped and fell over senseless.

Kaoru and Kenshin laughed at this. Kenshin was almost smashed too but Kaoru learned that a geisha had to pace herself to remain in a sensible behavior as required. Kenshin leaned slightly across the table to Kaoru; she poured him another sake.

"So Miss Kaoru how long have you been a geisha?" he asked lazily.

"I've trained since a early age and just became really good at it at a young age so I became a apprentice in my mid-teens," she replied.

Too much sake was swimming through her to make her uncomfortable with him being so close to her now.

"So you never thought of ever becoming something else?"

"You mean like becoming one of the most powerful men in all of Kyoto?" she joked and caused Kenshin to laugh and spill the sake.

Kenshin was impressed by her boldness to be talking about him in that manner. He leaned even more over the table, his eyes clouded and lazy. "I mean like ever becoming the wife of a man like that…"

She smelt his terrible breath now and knew he was just talking rubbish. He was too drunk to remember anything she or him would say tonight so she decided to have a little fun with him.

"You mean a powerful man like you?" she said alluringly

"You know when I saw you I thought you were the most," he burped loudly in her face. "The most," but he instantly fell onto the table out cold. The drink had finally put them all to sleep.

Kaoru just pushed off the table beside Sagara or Sano as he asked her to call him, and called Tokie up.

"Finally I thought they were gonna drink us dry!" said Tokie sleepily. "Oh I wished they left before now I have to make breakfast for them tomorrow too. Damn. Come on Kaoru you pull Himura and I'll get Sagara and we'll put them in the spare beds down the hall," said Tokie.

Tokie did this often, keep clients over night because of their uncontrollably drinking. She remembered in the old days when a geisha didn't just entertain with sake…

Tokie pulled Sano by the arms and Kaoru pulled Kenshin by the feet, but she accidentally knocked his head on the corner as they made their way down the hall. The women managed to get the drunkards onto the futons and covered them with a thin sheet and a pillow. Kaoru took off Kenshin's suit jacket and unbuttoned a few buttons from his shirt. She wondered if he was going to say she was beautiful before he passed out, she heard that too many times from drunk men to give it any real thought. Oh well, she thought, no personal relationships with clients. She pulled the sheet up to his shoulders and stroked his hair softly gazing into his face.

"Kaoru!" Tokie said. Kaoru looked up and took back her hand quickly. "Hurry up lets go and let them sleep."

Kaoru got up from the side of his bed and felt a funny feeling inside her, then quickly dismissed it and closed the screen door and let them sore asleep. Tokie walked Kaoru to her room to help her undress and get ready for bed. As Tokie helped her take out the pins in her hair Kaoru thought of Kenshin and some of the clever things he said earlier and giggled inwardly. It was obvious then he was trying to make her laugh. He was funny and cute, but then again Kaoru had see every sort of man in her business and none of them stuck around because of her. To them she was just another pretty face to smile at them when they paid for it, so why should this one be any different to her? Kaoru repeated this reality as she lay down to sleep, no connection so no disappointment when they left her.

After all how could a yakuza leader love a geisha?


	2. Leaving On A Bowl of Miso Soup

Kaoru saw Kenshin's face take on a concerned and displeased look a look she hadn't seen before. He crumpled up the paper in his hand and shoved it in his pocket and hastily slurped up his soup too. He and Sano then got to their feet.

"Miss Kaoru, Miss Tokie I thank you very much for your excellent hospitality but I'm afraid we have to be going now, a urgent situation requires our attention," said Kenshin. He lifted Tokie's hand and kissed it lightly and lifted Kaoru's hand too, which surprised her, and kissed it too but looking into her eyes with fondness. Sano simply nodded his head to the both of them and followed Kenshin up to their room to get dressed.

Kaoru and Tokie sat quietly until they finished their soup. Tokie looked up first, "What do you think that letter said?"

Kaoru looked back to the window of their room, "I don't know but it seemed to make them displeased."

Tokie then got up and gathered the bowls and gave Kaoru to spoons and led them to the kitchen.

They went and waited at the front doors waiting to say goodbye to their guests. Kaoru got that same funny feeling inside her again. She didn't want to say goodbye to Kenshin just yet. She wanted to get to know him and if she wasn't mistaken she was sure Tokie was interested in Sano since she saw her catch a glance at his backside when he was turned.

Kaoru closed her eyes and raced up to her room and yelled back to Tokie, "I'll be right back."

She opened a few of her draws looking for something. Scattering the contents of one on top of her table and she grabbed something quickly and ran down to Kenshin's room. Just as she was going to knock on his door it slid open and there he was right in front of her surprised.

"Uh, Kenshin do you have a minute?" she asked starting to blush.

"Sure Miss Kaoru what is it?" he asked as he closed the door behind him and walked to the stairs.

"Kenshin I want you to have this. This is the same hairpin I wore last night and I want you to have it," she said looking down to the ground as she stretched out her open hand to him.

Kenshin picked it up and saw it was the same golden butterfly pin. "Miss Kaoru, no I couldn't. Such a wonderful item is worth much and-"

Kaoru's checks started to feel hot with embarrassment. "Please, there's no need to call me 'miss'. I just… I just didn't want you to forget to come back sometime."

Kenshin wasn't sure what to say and looked at Kaoru with tenderness and kissed her on the cheek and walked down to the front door where he said goodbye to Tokie and walked out the door.

Sano was just got out of his room and walked past Kaoru, "See ya around missy," he said and nodded to Tokie and followed Kenshin out onto the street.

Kaoru started to whimper a little and trudged to her room and started crying in the corner. She could hear Tokie start washing the dishes and the noise from the streets as the stores opened. She cried, she felt like something very dear to her was taken away, never to be seen again. One part of her asked why she was crying. This was the part of the job that relations didn't fit into, they never stick around and even if you wanted them to a geisha isn't allowed to have personal male relations. A geisha's life is a open book, her life and reputation was always in the public eye. She didn't know him, and felt weak and vulnerable inside. But another part of her wanted her to go run out and find Kenshin and bring him back to her. A part of herself left when he walked out that door. She wanted to hear his voice, stroke his face, and laugh with him. She cried for a long while until she cried herself dry and walked down to the kitchen and reminded Tokie it was her day off and she was going into town and walked out with a basket in her hand heading for the market feeling lonely. Her appearance left her unrecognizable as a geisha; her plain hair and nearly makeup-less face, simple kimono and the expression on her face that betrayed her true feelings.

As she passed various people in the street her hair blew in the wind and whipped around her face she whispered, "Oh God I wish something exciting would happen in my life."


	3. The Girl Is Mine

Kaoru got to the market and was even more thankful that she didn't look anything like a geisha today, usually people would look in awe like she was just some kind of statue which was quite annoying. She picked out some seaweed and tofu from the open stand and paid the woman. She put her purchases in her basket and took the long way back to the teahouse. A walk would be good for her. As she walked further and further from the main streets she kept thinking more and more of Kenshin. The cool crisp air calmed her though so she didn't feel the need to cry and just kept walking briskly.

She came to the tree line of the forest that ran along the path and heard some voices behind the bushes. As she was about to dismiss them as children playing until she heard a man yelling.

"This is my territory Himura! Don't you think I'd let you come in here and take your little rewards! I'll never let you have a cut of Tokyo!" the man protested loudly.

Himura? Kaoru's heart gave a little leap from her chest and led her to some bushes from where she could see some dark figures. She crouched down low and parted the bushes quietly. She looked around hopefully looking for any sign of red hair.

"Shishio, I don't think you're quiet prepared enough to even challenge my authority. Your men lack discipline and skill the same lacking you have when it comes to the proper management of this town. I'm taking Tokyo from you Shishio and I'm gonna watch you squirm around trying to save yourself when its too late."

Kaoru turned to see the speaker and saw it was Kenshin. Her first impulse was to run out and go to him, but when she heard his words they sounded cold and threatening. Not at all like the Kenshin she knew, even his face was emotionless and his eyes gave off an amber glow even in the shadows of the forest. She remained quiet to listen in some more.

"How dare you have the audacity to speak to me that way! You are in my town and here we play by my rules. And by the looks of things Himura the game doesn't look too good for you," said, who Kaoru assumed was the one Kenshin called Shishio.

Wait, that name sounded familiar. Kaoru gave a quick and sudden gasp and clamped her hand over her mouth as she remembered who Shishio was. He was at first a ringleader of a small group of men who roughed up a few storekeepers but his followers were growing and Shishio's gang was on the verge of becoming the Tokyo yakuza. Tearing apart restaurants and bars, beating up officers. He even started to get some important men working for him. Why Kenshin was talking with him was still puzzling to her.

"Don't be so inviting Shishio, you're the small fish in a big pond. I've given you a fair warning so don't come begging for mercy on my doorstep when it all comes crashing down," said Kenshin and he turned around and started back to town with Sanosuke and other men behind him.

Kaoru stuck close to the bushes and hardly breathed, afraid to be discovered. As Kenshin passed she looked back to Shishio. As he stepped into a small ray of light, Kaoru eyes opened wide and held her breath as she saw the bandages draped over Shishio's whole body and the small but of exposed skin around his eyes was horribly burnt. It seemed the rumors were true. His fists were clenched with anger staring down Kenshin's path. Kaoru was staring in awe until she heard a sound in the brushes behind her. She looked behind her slowly and she saw an immense hand closing in on her. It picked her up by the neck and flung her to Shishio's feet. Kaoru gave a yelp as she hit the ground and cried out loud when Shishio stepped on her back.

"So you've been listening on us eh? Did you hear something that interests you? Well did you!" he yelled in her ear while holding her head up by her hair.

Kaoru started crying and screaming, struggling to get free. But she was surrounded by Shishio's men laughing at her, there was no way out and she thoroughly regretted ever stopping along the path. When Kenshin heard Kaoru's scream he turned back and started running with his men confused and trailing behind. He knew it was Kaoru, having heard her scream this morning and it was still fresh in his mind.

He ran pushing through the bushes, his heart pounding with dread. As he reached the spot he was previously at he pushed a tree branch aside and came upon Kaoru lying limp on the ground, and Shishio and his men over top of her. Very aware that Shishio and his men were watching him he maintained his emotionless face not to show any sign of weakness. But inside he was dying, he wasn't sure if Kaoru was still alive until he saw her rise up a little in breath.

"Shishio, the girl is mine," Kenshin stated coldly.

"And what if she is? You think I'll surrender her to like I will Tokyo?" said Shishio sarcastically and started laughing with his men. Shishio flipped Kaoru over and crouched down beside her. He held her upper up and roughly grasped Kaoru's chin and shook it, "You see this Himura, this is from Tokyo and therefore its mine."

Kenshin's men started to appear behind him. "Unless you and your men want to meet our swords, I suggest you leave and give the girl to me."

Sano stepped up beside Kenshin and cracked his knuckles and all the men behind him pulled out their swords.

Shishio smiled weakly, trying vainly to show he was still unimpressed. But sweat was dripping down his face and Kenshin smirked at him. Shishio glared at Kenshin until he turned around and headed into the darkness of the forest and his men followed relieved behind him until they were nothing more than shadows. Kenshin ran to Kaoru's side dusted the dirt from her still beautiful face and picked her up in his arms.

Kenshin walked to Sano's side, "Tell the men to go back to their posts for the night. You go back to the hotel and start planning. I'll go to the teahouse and stay the night there in case Shishio finds out who Kaoru is and tries to harm her and Tokie."

Sano nodded obediently and started shouting out orders to the men. Kenshin walked the rest of the way alone with the fainted Kaoru in his arms. He looked at her face and smiled, it was unmarked surprisingly.

As the teahouse came into view Kenshin started humming a little tune, Kaoru barely opened her eyes and whispered weakly, "I'm sorry."

Kenshin smiled at her and she closed her eyes again sleeping. "Don't be," he whispered back and knocked on the door of the teahouse.

Tokie rushed to open it and froze when she saw Kaoru, "Kaoru! Oh dear, Mr. Himura what happened? Please tell me she'll be all right! Oh Kaoru!"

"Tokie, please shhhh. She's just sleeping now. Kaoru will be fine," Kenshin said even though he was entirely sure, but it seemed like the proper thing to say. Tokie lead him to Kaoru's room. He explained that she must have been hiding when he was having a 'business meeting' with the ill-famed Mr. Shishio.

"Shishio? Oh Kaoru what were you thinking getting anywhere near that madman?" said Tokie frantically helping undress Kaoru and getting her into a bath. Kenshin was standing outside the door.

"Is she bruised or cut badly?" asked Kenshin.

"No Kenshin she looks ok. How do you feel Kaoru?" said Tokie warmly.

"I'll be alright. Let me just have a bath in peace and I should be fine. Tokie go finish the lessons with the young geishas," said Kaoru wearily, forcing a smile.

Tokie stepped out and let Kaoru soak alone, "Mr. Himura until today I didn't realize how much I really love Kaoru. She came to me when she was just a very young woman, I've been taking care of her, giving her a home and food ever since that day she ended up on my doorstep. She doesn't know this but she is my sole beneficiary when I die, I truly love her as a daughter." She looked Kenshin in the eyes and a smile played across her face. "Mr.Himura, I know she gave you that butterfly pin."

Kenshin pulled out the pin from his white suit pocket and held it in his hand. Tokie put her hands around his. She looked down at it teary-eyed.

"Kenshin, I gave that pin to Kaoru the day I retired from being a geisha, Kaoru was my successor. I taught her everything I know. And Himura, I know she has feelings for you if she gave you that pin because that is her most treasured item. The day I gave it to her she was the happiest I ever seen her. Keep it close, it will bring you good luck if its passed down from someone who loves you," and with that Tokie walked away quietly.

Kenshin sighed, overcome. He looked down at the pin and held it tight and put it in his breast pocket where it fit perfectly next to his heart. Did she really care for him? Then Kenshin thought if he had feelings for her, he went back to save her, carried her to safety…

"Kenshin," whispered Kaoru as she opened the door of the bath. Kenshin looked to her and saw she was wearing a heavy white robe that wasn't soaked through. "Kenshin thank you for saving me. I… I didn't mean to intruded in the forest I just heard you and…" her voice failed her and she just leaned into Kenshin's arms crying softly. He was surprised at first and then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'll always look after you Kaoru," he said quietly.

Kaoru sighed and Kenshin lifted her head up, her blue eyes were brimming with tears and he kissed her long but lightly. When they released each other's lips Kaoru buried herself in Kenshin's chest.

Kenshin whispered in her ear, "Kaoru, I still have to deal with Shishio."

He felt her tears wet his chest and held her closer when she murmured, "I know…"


	4. Finding Paradise

That night Kenshin slept in the same familiar room he had before with Tokie and Kaoru down the hall. Dinner was quiet and simple, so it passed quickly. It was late and the moon shone throw the window onto Kaoru's face making her glow softly as she slept. Tokie was sleeping and shouting out various things in her sleep. Kenshin though was still wide-awake looking up at the ceiling. He kept thinking of the look on Kaoru's face when he found her on the ground, the sound of her scream. Was he doing the right thing by sticking by her side?

The same questions kept repeating themselves in his head until he could take no more. He got up from bed and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed himself a glass and poured himself some warm sake, Tokie wouldn't mind. He opened the side door the garden front deck and sat there taking in the fresh crisp air. He refused to think on the troubling subject anymore, and just enjoy the time he had with Kaoru.

He wondered if she would run away with him to go live in Kyoto, no longer be a geisha and become his forever… The thought of them together made him smile and laugh at himself. He never felt this way about anyone before. Tomorrow he decided that he would devote the entire day to Kaoru because deep in his heart he knew that he would have to leave her soon. As climbed the stairs back to his room he stopped at Kaoru's to check on her. He slowly rolled open the door and she only turned over on her back, sleeping. Kenshin looked at her deep in thought. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either. His face was just looking upon Kaoru as the most purest and innocent thing he'd ever seen. He knew could use something pure in his life, God knew that he wasn't at all pure or innocent himself.

Then it occurred to him, was he at all fit to be with Kaoru? Was his way of life decent enough to have such a good thing in it? He loved Kaoru, they both knew that, but did he love her enough to leave her forever if it meant protecting her. Kenshin shut the door after taking another last look before retiring to his room where the sake quickly put him to sleep.

The next morning Kenshin woke up with Kaoru bring breakfast into his room smiling at him. When she put everything down she jumped to sit at Kenshin's side and leaned over to kiss him good morning. He was happy to see she was feeling better and thought he should go along with his plans to spend the day with her, but it also quickly reminded him of his last thoughts the night before.

"Morning," she said close to his face and smooched him a second time.

"Morning Kaoru, did you do all this for me?" said Kenshin putting sitting upright as Kaoru passed him the food.

"Well I made some for me and Tokie too. Tokie's actually still sleeping so hers will be cold but its better to let her sleep." Kaoru grabbed the other tray of food and they both started eating pleasantly.

Kenshin just finished his juice when he decided to ask. "Kaoru, do you have any plans today?" His voice was calm and confident but no showing any signs of eagerness.

"Umm, Tokie decided or actually insisted I take some time off work for a couple of more days to let me recover so no I guess I don't," she said.

"Ok then, go have a bath and get dressed we're going into town for the day. I'll be back in a hour I'll just go check up on Sano at the hotel and then I'll come back to pick you up ok?" said Kenshin not giving her much of a choice yet certain that she would say yes.

Kaoru was surprised and delighted that Kenshin was sticking around with her. He got up and gave her a peck on the check and started to the hotel. Kaoru's stomach had butterflies in them. It was forever since she's being taken 'out on the town' before especially by a man. When she heard Kenshin close the door she sprang to her room and grabbed some towels and as she ran by Tokie who had just started breakfast and still looked like she was half asleep she asked, "Tokie can you pick out a nice casual kimono, some hair thing for me? I'm going to town!" She was so excited that she felt like she was about to scream it to the world. Tokie just nodded absent-mindedly and continued on with her breakfast.

After Kaoru had her quickly bath she ran upstairs to her room and saw that Tokie hadn't set anything out yet. But it hardly bothered her she was just too happy. She flung her closet open and looked at each of the kimonos carefully. She finally decided to choose the pale yellow one with a beautiful warm green. Then she went to her hair accessories. She was debating on whether to get a pin or a green ribbon for her hair and decided it was more casual to go with the ribbon. She quickly called Tokie up and got tugged into the silky kimono and she put in the ribbon herself. Finally she was ready in record time, all she had to do was wait for the door to open and slip on her sandals.

Meanwhile Kenshin walked solemnly to Sano's hotel room. When he opened the door Sano was obviously waiting for him sitting in a chair with papers scattered on the desk.

"So any news about Shishio?" asked Kenshin as he pulled up a chair.

"As a matter of fact, it seems our boy is talking about making plans to skip town," said Sano amusingly.

"Ok. Send some men to go all the possible people and places Shishio might look to for help leaving town. Make sure they know not to assist him in anyway," Kenshin said darkly.

"I'll make plans for that. So Kenshin are you and Kaoru uh… you know," said Sano jokingly.

Kenshin went slightly red and his mood eased up, they we're talking about business anymore. "Well Kaoru is, you know, different from the other girls we're used to, and we seem to be getting along great so I just want her to be happy but I don't want to hurt her by getting her mixed up our situation with Shishio."

Sano smiled and knew Kenshin was holding back, " Oh come on Kenshin, I know there's more between you and her then your letting off. Look if you don't want to tell me that's fine. But Kenshin you got to be considering the future, don't lead her on thinking that you'll be having a long lasting relationship if you don't plan to."

"I know, I know. I've been thinking about that too. Its just you know she's just a geisha and I don't want her to get deep in this mess like us," Kenshin sounded more sincere then he ever did in long time, and Sano noticed that too.

"Kenshin, if you love her tell her. Maybe if she'll tell you how she feels too and then you could go from there."

"And what life do I have to offer her? To be a wife to a yakuza boss, just for show like the others?" Kenshin was starting to get hopeless that Kaoru and him could ever have a chance together.

"Kenshin you could drop this whole yakuza stuff whenever you want. Don't forget you have a legitimate shipping company front. You could run the shipping business and go legit," Sano wanted to encourage Kenshin to go ahead with this. He hadn't seen Kenshin this happy over someone in a long time and wasn't about to let him give up on it.

"Sano…"

"Kenshin you know whatever you choose I'll always be behind you. Just don't give up on a good thing. Look I know I'm not the one to talk about relationships with women. We both know the longest time I spend with women is one night stand. But Kenshin you're not like me. You've always being looking for someone to belong with and this girl could finally be the one. Just give it chance, she'll come through for you in the end," and with that Sano got out of the chair and gave Kenshin a pat on the back as he walked out the door to find some breakfast.

Kenshin sat there, thinking of what Sano said. The words, 'You've always being looking for some to belong with…' kept replaying in his head. In his heart he knew it was true. "I'll do it," he said to himself. He got up and headed back to the teahouse. He was going to be with Kaoru, whether it lasted a day or ten years he'd go along for the ride, and if she wanted to grow old with him like he did with her then he would go legit. He knew she was worth it.

When Kenshin got there he was in a much better mood and as he slid open the door Kaoru was walking down the stairs in her perfect silky kimono flowing behind her and her hair tied up with a ribbon and watching it trail behind her. She looked gorgeous; Kenshin was just staring dumbstruck until she asked him where they were going first.

"Umm how about taking a walk through town and see where we land?" he said still wide-eyed.

"Sounds great. So see you later Tokie and tell me how the training went with the girls!" said Kaoru shouting behind her.

"Yeah, yeah just go and have a good time and make sure you bring her back in one piece Himura!" said Tokie from another room. Kenshin just smiled at Kaoru and they closed the door behind them heading into town.

They just walked beside each other talking about various things they thought of, and things they saw on the streets. Kenshin brought her into a small restaurant and they shared a large bowl of fried ice cream, and continued through the town until they came to a grassy field with old large trees and mountains in the distance. They stood there beside each other just looking at the beautiful scenery, Kaoru sighed and Kenshin turned to face her. This was perfect, he thought, ice cream, long talks, scenery, perfect, a simplistic life of luxury he never knew existed. Kaoru saw he turned to her and she turned too.

"Kenshin, thank you for today it… it was nice," her voice was quiet and calming to Kenshin, but it only made him more nervous about what he was going to tell her next.

"Kaoru, I need to tell you something…," he said looking down, little bit of sweat dripped down his face.

Kaoru swallowed, afraid that what was coming next was abandonment.

"Kaoru would you… I mean if I were to let go of my current lifestyle and become legitimate then would you be willing to, you know…" his voice was shaky and uncertain, this was more difficult then he thought.

"Give us a chance?" she said trying to rescue him from embarrassment. He gave her a hopeful look, and she returned with a smile.

"Kenshin, I'm not scared when I'm with you." Kaoru confessed emotions were suddenly bubbling up inside her and she felt like laughing and crying at the same time. "You make me feel strong and weak at the same time, I… I," oh God, she thought, here came those sacred words she always was scared she'd never say. "I love you."

Kenshin then felt the strangest feeling inside, she wanted to be with him no matter what, she… she loved him. Few words know to man could fully express the feeling of love when we hear it for the first time. Kenshin was the richest man, or so he felt, with Kaoru beside him.

He put his hands around her arms and brought her close, "I was hoping you'd say that," he whispered.

Kaoru jumped into him and wrapped her arms around him and held him so close. Kenshin did the same, He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes tight and just took her, all of it in. He smelled her scent and breathed her in deep. Kaoru hand her cheek pressed to his chest and hands behind his back were holding him closer to her, she didn't want to let go of him. Neither of them let go for a long time until Kaoru looked up to Kenshin who opened his eyes down at her, she jumped up at him and kissed him deeply, he returned the strength of her kiss. Kenshin, like Kaoru, never felt this connected to someone else before, not ever wanting to let go, and thought of not being able to keep the other in their arms only drove them to hold on tighter.

When they finally released each other their holds lighted and Kenshin put his arm around Kaoru's shoulder and she wrapped hers around his lower back. They walked quietly back to the teahouse in pleasing silence.

When Kenshin opened the door for her and he didn't walk in to Kaoru started to get anxious, "Kenshin, aren't you coming in?" She got hold of his hand and tried to pull him in. "Kenshin come on. Please come, Kenshin please don't go…" she started to cry when the look on his face was full of regret for leaving her but also determined to finish what he started.

"Kaoru, I want you to stay here. Go help the younger geishas entertain and tonight I'm going to finish this vendetta with Shishio." Kaoru opened her mouth but Kenshin cut her off. "Please don't try to talk me out of this because it has to be done. Kaoru after this then I'll give up this way of life. I promise I'll be safe. Here hold this for me until I come back," he gave her a small coin on a string around his neck. On it there was some kind of inscription.

When he handed it to her, she became very quiet and held it in her hands. "What does it say?" she asked.

"It says 'Everlasting peace is paradise'. Kaoru, you're the most important thing to me now. Please just stay and be safe," he put his hands around her arms.

"Kenshin you better come back for this. I'll go help Tokie and the others tonight. When the guests leave I'd better see you at that door," she said seriously and on the brink of tears.

Kenshin smiled at her and started walking to the hotel to get the plans and Sano. Kaoru looked after him and the tears came and she closed the door slowly as she sobbed clutching the coin in her hands and holding it close to her heart.


	5. A Beginning Through The Ashes

That night came quickly and Tokie was helping Kaoru and another geisha get ready for their newest guests. Kaoru applied the makeup the same as she always had so many other times before. She picked out a pink kimono with pink flower hairpin. The other, newly graduated, geisha was giddy and full of butterflies. Tonight was her first night of entertaining of being a full-fledged geisha. Kaoru on the other hand was quiet and had a long and worried look on her face. Tokie didn't bother to console her knowing what the problem was and knew only until Himura came back would Kaoru be happy again.

When the guests arrived Tokie greeted them in the usual fashion and brought them up to the same room Kaoru was entertaining not long ago. As the two geishas walked Kaoru observed her company. There was two business men and… Kaoru held her breath opened her eyes wide in fear and shock. The man sitting at the head of the table was Shishio. Kaoru quickly remembered her promise to Kenshin to stay safe and only hoped that Shishio wouldn't recognize her.

She quickly regained herself and put on a happy, respectful face. As she poured the sake for the five of them she looked down and her hand shook slightly as she poured for Shishio. The other geisha was flirting with Shishio while the other men were just laughing and drinking sake. Kaoru though, was kneeling in a very stiff manner and didn't seem in the mood to talk. As one of the strange men took a gulp of sake he fell onto Kaoru's hand and she gave a quickly yelp and yanked it out from the drunk.

As soon as Kaoru gave that cry Shishio suddenly became very alert. He stared at Kaoru; her face was so familiar. As Kaoru nursed her hand she glanced up at Shishio who was watching at her. She knew he was starting to figure her out.

Shishio started to chuckle then broke into a crazed laugh, "So you thought you could fool me woman?" he said once he quieted down.

Kaoru got up and started to back toward the wall, but the men quickly got in front of the door blocking her escape. Her heart was pounding from her chest and fear took over. She held her injured hand to her chest and Shishio raised his hand menacingly and struck her to the floor. But Kaoru was made of stronger stuff, she put a hand to her burning red cheek and looked up at him as tears streamed down, but she wouldn't scream, not for him.

And like that day in the forest Shishio picked her up by her hair and bent down to whisper something, "Well, well isn't this a familiar incident, but this time there's no Himura to save you woman," his voice was full of satisfaction and somewhat relief.

"Here's what I want you to do…go find Himura and tell him I'll be at the main street at midnight and I'll be expecting him there ready to die. Well do you understand?" he said.

Kaoru looked upon him with the most primal look of hatred and didn't answer.

He started to laugh, "I'll take that as a yes, now go wash up and put on a cheaper kimono. No need to ruin such a beautiful one. Besides I think that one might look better on Miss Yumi here," he gestured to the other geisha who was playing with her fan and was completely smashed unaware of anything going on. He threw Kaoru by her hair to the door and the man blocking it stepped aside and Kaoru crawled out of the hell hole and into her room.

That bastard, she though, as she wiped the last of make up from her face and glanced up at the clock it was ten to eleven and Kaoru and quickly grabbed on of the typical male kimonos she wore casually. She ran down the outside stairs and ran to the nearest hotel where she was certain Sano was staying and where Kenshin would be.

It was a quick run but when she asked the clerk if a red haired man and a very tall one were in one of the rooms she found out they just left heading to the warehouse uptown. Frustrated but determined she ran to the warehouse until she was able to hitch a ride on mule drawn wagon and hopped off at her destination and hastened to the warehouse with the doors open and men standing guard outside. That had to be it none of the others showed any sign of activity. She ran to the doors until one of the guards, unfortunately the very smelly one, grabbed her before she could set one foot inside. He held her off her feet by clutching her around the stomach and held her under his arm.

"Nooooo! Let me go! I have to see Kenshin! Noooooooo! Kennnnshinnnn!" she kicked and screamed but her efforts seemed futile until Kenshin came running down the other end of the warehouse.

"Wait! Let her go! Go leave us be," he said to guard before he was about to throw her out on her ass. Instead by his master's wishes he set her down gently and apologized to both of them and left.

"Kenshin…Kenshin he, he was there at the teahouse and, and…" she started to cry and stutter hopelessly.

"Kaoru! Kaoru calm down and tell me what's wrong," said Kenshin trying to console her best he can.

Kaoru took a few deep breaths and stopped her tears, "Kenshin, Shishio is not where you think he is."

"How did you know he wasn't here?" he asked rubbing her arms with his hands.

"Because he was at the teahouse with me."

Kenshin's face became very serious and stoic like; "Did he notice you?"

"He did and told me to tell you he's going to be at the main street at midnight. Kenshin I'm worried he might try to harm Tokie or the other geisha," she said anxiously.

"Don't worry. If I know Shishio he'll be conserving his strength and trying to think up a way to cheat," Kenshin looked at Kaoru but to her it seemed like he was concentrated on something else.

"Kenshin?" she whispered as she noticed an amber glow flare up in his eyes.

"Kaoru I think its best you come with me and Sano to main street. When I fight Shishio I want you to stay with Sano," his voice was becoming cold and low.

And with that Kenshin took Kaoru around with his arm and they walked together to main street to face the threat together and Sano following not far behind.

When they got there the air was more than chilly and as they turned onto the main road Shishio was there standing in the middle with his loose bandages blowing with the wind and two same men from the teahouse flanking his sides.

"Himura! Welcome to 'death road'!" he cried out from a few feet to Kenshin. "So I see your little girlfriend came through. Don't look so worried girl, I didn't harm our hostess, but it seems young Yumi has taken a liking to me and my money so she took a early retirement from being a geisha," he started to laugh and laughed even more when Kaoru shouted out less than repeatable curses. Until Sano held her back and dragged her on the side of the street leaving only Kenshin and Shishio and his men did she stop cursing and stopped struggling.

Kenshin only took one look at Kaoru and smiled at her then his gaze returned to Shishio's men charging him. And like lightning Kenshin unsheathed his sword and jumped into the air towards the first man who held up his sword but the cheap metal broke as Kenshin slashed through it and the man's chest and he fell to the ground bleeding on the dirt road. Kaoru turned her face into Sano not wanting to see the gore and carnage. Sano only looked on knowing Kenshin thought this fight as personal and wanted to deal with it alone. The other man stood shaking in his spot looking at his fallen comrade. Kenshin then turned his sword to the man who quickly dropped his own and started running down the alleyway into the night screaming

Kenshin then pointed his sword to Shishio who answered silently by unsheathing his sword.

"Good help is so hard to find these days. Don't you agree Himura?"

Kenshin was silent and he and Shishio started walking in a circle as they sized each other up.

Kaoru looked up from Sano to see the two of them stop and hold their positions, "Kenshin," she whispered.

And at that very moment the two swordsmen charged each other. The clash of the swords was loud and as their blades were crossed the two of the struggled to hold their ground until they both leaped away. They charged again and to Kaoru all she could see was the sparks from the numerous clashes. Kenshin took a low swipe and cut Shishio's hip and Shishio got a slash on Kenshin's arm causing both of them to fall back. Shishio put his hand to his hip and looked at the blood flow. No one made him bleed no one! And he yelled a battle cry and made for a final attack charging. Kenshin stood his ground and just barely managed to step aside as Shishio lunged his blade forward and drove his sword through Shishio's back as he tripped and fell to the ground with his eyes still open.

Kenshin watched breathing heavily as the blood flowed from his defeated opponent's mouth. Kaoru let out a long sigh, she didn't even realize she was holding her breath. Sano released his grip on her and let her run to Kenshin's side and fuss over his wounds.

"Kaoru don't worry it was just a scratch believe me I've had worse," he said and Kaoru got hold of his neck and brought him down for a quick kiss and he gave a quick twitch as it ended up making his wound sting.

"Kenshin I swear don't you ever get yourself hurt again!" she said and they both started to laugh and embraced each other warmly.

Sano smirked and at Kenshin started to walk down the street and leave the two of them alone and head for the far side of town where women tied their obi in the front. But he saw something squirm in the shadows of the alley and as he walked toward it he found Tokie tied up with a thick piece of cloth around her mouth. He pulled her out of the shadows and quickly undid the cloth and called to Kenshin and Kaoru who came running as Tokie came into view.

Kaoru quickly knelt down and started untying Tokie who was sobbing uncontrollably. "Tokie please calm down. Shishio's dead now," Kaoru said and she slowly coaxed Tokie to tell her what happened slowly.

"No Kaoru! Not me, he… he burnt down the teahouse," Tokie managed to get this out and broke into tears again and Kaoru took her in her arms and started to weep herself.

Once they got Tokie fully untied they all ran to the teahouse and found it in ruins. Kaoru went to the edge of the ashes and knelt down and held what was left of her home in her hands.

Tokie spoke quietly as she, Kenshin and Sano walked to Kaoru's side, "Shishio made sure no one tried to put out the fire. I was outside in the garden when it started and he came and tied me up…" her voice failed her and she became quiet.

Kenshin put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and said quietly, "Kaoru, I'm sorry. This is my fault I shouldn't have gotten you and Tokie involved with this… I"

Kaoru quickly cut him off, "No Kenshin! I'm glad I met you," she got to her feet and faced him. "Kenshin meeting you was the best thing that happened to me. This isn't your fault don't you dare blame yourself! This was his fault and he got what was coming to him! And Kenshin I…I hoped you wouldn't regret us," Kaoru started to feel like Kenshin was starting to lament ever getting involved with her.

Kenshin looked surprised at Kaoru and her strong words and felt ashamed, "Kaoru, I didn't mean it like that. I know I haven't said it out right but you know that umm, I…I love you…and I want you and Tokie to come to Kyoto with me and you and I can get married and you can retire from being a geisha. I'll help you and Tokie open up a new teahouse and we can get married and and…"

Kaoru was completely taken aback. No one, no matter how drunk, had ever given her a confession of love, a relocation offer and a marriage proposal all in one sentence…but she could think of no one she'd rather have say that to her. She jumped into his arms and they started laughing as Kenshin spun her around.

Tokie and Sano smiled at each other and after Kenshin set Kaoru down they all walked to the hotel where they would stay until morning and catch the first train to Kyoto and start all over again. They walked into the shadows putting their arms around each other's shoulders and smiled together heading to a new life and a fresh start together… and that was the end of a geisha and the yakuza.


End file.
